It hurts
by CryingWolf14
Summary: Nessie found a book full of old love poems and songs by her partner Jacob to Bella. When she confronted him he said he would immediately opt out the relationship for Renesmees' mom anyday. What's in the book? Can Nessie forgive him?


HELLO DE PEOPLES! How are you all? Nice to see you, always a pleasure to see you! (*points to you who is reading this*) I do have a few regulars so im shaking your hand for keeping up with yet _another_ story! In this story, Renesmee finds a book of poems and songs by Jacob to bella

* * *

RENESMEE'S POV

I walked into Jacob's old house in la push. Billy had been dead for almost two years now and it was getting to the point where Jacob was getting better. He still grieved himself ill, but it was less frequent. I went into Jacobs' room down the hall and stroked the open door. Smell of sweet honey filled my nose.  
"Hey mom" I said, as she wrapped her arms around me. I gave a small shudder at how cool she was.  
"Catch any good game?"  
"Nessie, in the woods there is game and there is meat. Guess who won biggest Cat for the 9th time?!"  
I smiled. "How pissed is Emmet?"  
"Don't go home for awhile" she said solemnly. Her eyes were tranquil topez. She'd obviously been in _spiked_ mode.(A/N spiked mode is Nessie's term for being excited by the hunt. Spiked because it's like your senses are "spiked" in that manner of speaking).  
I walked over to the lampshade and flopped on the bed.  
"Rough day, honey?"  
"Say that again" Mom gave me a confused look and I held out my palm. "Only way I can tell you because I cant think of words"  
She sighed and took my hand. She couldn't help the shudder that rolled down her spine as the visions came to life and sprung into her head.  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__**flashback images**__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx  
I'd just entered the house and came to Billy's dusted room. The molecules were everywhere and the smell of sweat and cigar smoke still clung everywhere. I walked over to the bedside table and opened a draw. Inside was a few socks and underpants (which when I saw the words 'sexy beast' scrawled across made me gag) and underneath it all was a book. It had the Jacobs' name on it. I opened the book, forgetting the basic rule of privacy. A yellowed piece of folded paper flew swiftly to the floor. Well, it would have done if I had not caught it with my left hand just 3 seconds after it fell.  
The note read:  
DEAR JACOB,  
I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID BUT I HAD TO KEEP IT. I LOVE YOU SON. I LOVE RENESMEE AND YOUR NEW FAMILY. I'LL WATCH OUT FOR YOU IN HEAVEN.  
DAD x  
I teared up. I loved Billy Black so much it hurt. I opened the book on it's first page and waltzed to the siting room couch. (A/N i'm not American however Renesmee is and I must therefore give up my English dictionary for this story. *curse you American spelling!*) My interest piped up when Mom's name came up. It was a song. For her. To the tune of 'Baby, baby' by Justin Beiber._

_(*intro music plays*)  
You know i love you, you know I care,  
Guess what?, the redhead is coming here.  
you are my bella, you have my heart and I don't wannna see you get ripped apart.  
So you and Eddie, Girl quite playing.  
He's too old for you, I'm just sayin'.  
So please hop onto my bike,  
Coz that dude is one hundred and five._

_(And now i'm like),  
BELLA, bella oh,  
like Bella, Bella noooooooooooooooooooh,  
like bella, bella ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh,  
thought you'd always be mine._

_(*music*)_

_Oh for you, I woulda done whatever..  
and it's his fault if he don't like thing I remember.  
He's trying to play it cool, but was he in school?,  
Girl this eddie thing is just a petty fling._

_And I'm on all fours, baby pet me,  
and just hold me and scold me but don't forget me.  
You should get a grip (grip, grip)  
I'll handle clouds but I just can't fight with an eclipse and now i'm like..._

_Bella, bella, bella ohhhhhhhhhhh  
like bella bella bella noooooooooooooooh,  
like bella bella bella ohhhhhhhhh.  
thought you'd always be mine._

_i'm the air.  
he's a drug and now I seeeeee,  
you cant live without his love,  
im gone.  
(*END OF SONG MUSIC*)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Flashback ends**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_"Mom" I sniffled. "I know he had a crush on you but today when I talked him about this he said that if you weren't with Dad he'd leave our relationship for you"  
I couldn't help the tear that slid down my face. Mom wiped it away. "Well then" she said in a strained voice "I'M gonna have to tell him otherwise"  
She smiled. "Don't worry, Nessie. It'll be fine"  
"Mom" I said, vision blurring. "There's more to the book than one page"

A gust of wind blew through the house as a shadow stood at the bedroom doorway. "What happened?" It growled.  
"Edward" Mom said helplessly "Renesmee found something... distressing"  
Dad immediately ran over and cradled me in his arms. "I heard Jacob's thoughts. I'm sorry Nessie. I'm so so sorry. Rosalie is killing him. Literally. Emmett and Jasper had to claw her fingers from his throat. He didn't mean it love. I swear he didn't"  
I just cried harder. Mom smoothed my back repeatedly and dad held me. I needed to see Jacob, which is exactly why I didn't. What am I going to do now?

* * *

A/N You like? You hate? I go hide under rock now? I do not own twilight and although I wish I did, I did not own that amazing song. I don't know who does but you can download it on iTunes and listen to it on youtube by typing In Jacob Black spoof songs. REVIEW!


End file.
